The Great Beacon Egg Hunt
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: The students at Beacon Academy were clever, powerful, tactful, driven, goal-oriented, and critical about their educations and missions. Therefore – naturally – everyone took the yearly Great Egg Hunt very seriously. [Easter fic because of reasons. RWBY and JNPR].


**I said I wouldn't have time to do an Easter fic. 2 minutes later, someone posted a prompt idea and in another thirty minutes this happened so oops.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

The Great Beacon Egg Hunt

The students at Beacon Academy were clever, powerful, tactful, driven, goal-oriented, and critical about their educations and missions.

Therefore – _naturally_ – everyone took the yearly Great Egg Hunt _very_ seriously.

Ozpin and the staff took the liberty of hiding hundreds of eggs throughout the campus, both inside and outside the buildings, including the wooded areas. The team that could bring back the most eggs would receive bragging rights and cafeteria privileges for the next month.

When the announcement for the Hunt was made the day before the event was to take place, the reactions had been mixed.

Ruby, for one, had nearly jumped out of her seat and squealed in delight. "Ohmigosh it'll be just like the eggs hunts we had when we were little!" She shrieked to Yang.

"Hell yeah!" The older sister grinned, giving a thumbs-up. "We've got this, you guys. Ruby and I've been winnin' these things since we were four years old!" She bragged to the other two.

Blake and Weiss had slightly-differing thoughts.

"This is stupid." Weiss heaved a sigh. "But… I suppose it _is_ an extra-curricular activity. So we've got no choice." The faint competitive spark in her eyes suggested she was not entirely opposed to the idea in the first place.

Blake shuffled her feet a bit and mumbled under her breath, "I think it'd be nice to have lunch privileges."

"Yeah, that's right." Yang nudged her. "You could get first choice of the tuna for four weeks straight!"

"And cookies!" Ruby added with a wiggle.

Behind them, team JNPR was having their own reaction to the announcement.

"That sounds interesting!" Pyrrha smiled. "It'll be nice to hunt for something that can't potentially kill us for once."

"An… egg hunt?" Jaune parroted. "Maybe this is something I can actually be _good_ at. I mean, it can't be that hard, right?"

"This is gonna be so, totally awesome!" Nora squeaked, clinging onto Ren's arm. "We have to make sure to get at least two of every color! Cause if we only have one, then they'd be lonely!"

"I don't think eggs can get lonely, Nora."

The anticipating murmurs faded as the students were dismissed from the announcement assembly. The Hunt started the next morning at 8AM sharp, so they were advised to get some rest.

* * *

"Now then," Ozpin's voice echoed about the assembly hall once more. "As you all know, the rewards for winning this event are beneficial to your team. So you'd do best to take it seriously. The eggs are hidden all throughout Beacon's campus and you can keep them in the bags we have provided for you." He reminded them, glancing at the clock. "Stealing eggs from another team is prohibited. You will begin in one minute, and the Hunt stops in one hour. Whichever team can present the most eggs to me at that time will be declared the winners. Oh, and I should mention…" He added with a quick glance to Glynda. "Not all of the eggs are… _valid_ pieces." The chorus of confused murmurs was promptly silenced when the clock struck 8. "Off you go!" Ozpin ordered.

The students dispersed into their respective teams instantly and started to search.

Team RWBY headed out into the forests first, eager for some fresh air and space to stretch their legs.

Ruby was buzzing with excitement, her semblance kicked into high gear as she zipped through the trees in search of any splash of color. Weiss dashed after her on her glyphs, scanning the treetops steadily as Ruby scoured the ground level. Yang and Blake searched nearby at a somewhat slower pace.

Before long, all of them were alerted to Ruby's sudden cry of "I found one!" She pulled out a small green egg from a bush and grinned triumphantly.

"Same here!" Yang called, twirling a purple one on her index finger, rolling it into her bag. "We've got this _in the bag_!"

Blake stepped on her toes before they continued searching.

After ten minutes of hurrying through the trees, all of Weiss's teammates had found several eggs except for her. Miffed, she stalked about through the trees with a scowl on her face, muttering under her breath.

She was about to suggest they move on from the area when a dark, round shape caught her eye. All the other eggs they had found had been light colors. Surely a darker one was worth more points?

She jumped up to retrieve the egg from its perch between two tree branches.

"I've got one!" She said loudly, addressing her teammates.

However, just before she could put it into her bag, she felt something in her hand, a vibration of sorts. Snapping her head to the side, she looked down at the egg between her fingers and-

-it was glowing.

A shriek alerted the other three to her position and they rushed to her.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried. "What- ppffff!" She slapped a hand to her mouth and nearly doubled over with laughter.

Weiss stood before her with a deadpanned expression, the egg in her hand having bursted in a miniature explosion of confetti that coated the heiress entirely. A small, paper chicken sat in the shell, sticking its tongue out.

Weiss lost it.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

It took her teammates a while to recover from their laughter.

"Guess that really _scrambled_ your mood, huh princess?" Yang guffawed.

"Yang, please…" Blake was already in tears without the puns.

Ruby had gone over to dust her partner off, still giggling.

"What a farce…" Weiss growled.

"Oh c'mon, Weiss." Yang laughed. "Ya gotta keep your _sunny side up_!"

"Yang, I swear-"

"I sure hope we win. That'd be _egg_cellent!

"_YANG_!"

"Oh, shit."

Weiss tore off after her and chased her a few yards before returning to her task, making sure to avoid the darker-colored eggs from then on.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a separate part of the forest, Pyrrha and Jaune searched together. Ren and Nora had opted to stay inside the building and search there; they figured splitting up would be a good strategy.

Pyrrha had already collected a good amount of the eggs, while Jaune looked down into his pitifully-empty bag. "How are you so _good _at this?" He sighed in defeat.

"I'm not really!" She smiled. "It's just luck. I've been finding them in the places I'm not really looking for them!"

"So, you're owning this event without even trying?" He clarified.

"But I couldn't be doing it without you, Jaune! If you hadn't tripped over that root and I hadn't bent down to help you up, I wouldn't have found one. If you hadn't gotten stuck in that tree, I would have missed two of them! If you hadn't-"

"Okay, okay I get it." He sighed. But then, he made a bit of sense of it all. "So… y-you mean my being a _totally clumsy idiot_ for once is… actually useful?" He looked up at her with hopeful blue eyes.

Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't say it like that." She sighed, never losing her smile.

Jaune sighed but laughed in the end.

"Come on, then! We should try to meet up with the others and see how they're fairing!"

"Right." Jaune started to follow along after her. But just as they left the forested area, a white spherical shape flashed in the corner of his vision. Jaune reached down to scoop it up from behind a rock. "Hey! I found one!" He called.

"Really? That's grand, Jaune!" Pyrrha jogged back to him and patted his shoulder.

He chuckled bashfully. "D'oh, it was nothing really…"

Wait, why was his hand shaking-

Three seconds later found the two of them covered in confetti and laughing merrily.

* * *

Inside the school building, Nora was not letting anyone get the advantage. There were not many eggs hidden inside, but she had a plan, and a cunning one at that.

Her plan was to tail other students and basically take their eggs before they could claim them. Technically, it was not stealing.

A simple "Oh, wow lookie here!" as she zipped in front of them and plucked the eggs up just before the rightful owner's fingers brushed it. "Seems we found it at the same time, but I was faster! No hard feelings, right?" The innocent, beaming smile was usually enough to have the other person shrugging and heading off.

But a few times, she was met with opposition. That was where her deadly smile came into play. "Oh, really? You think _you_ got to this one first? That's cute. Almost as cute as your toes when they're pink and red from being crushed by a hammer, don't cha think?"

News quickly got around not to mess with her.

Ren followed after her breathlessly, being the pack mule who carried Nora's spoils, offering murmured apologies to the students his partner potentially traumatized in her antics.

The hour ticked on as the students continued the Hunt.

Ruby whimpered when she dropped and broke one of her eggs, but was quickly consoled by a party-colors-coated Weiss who found out that darker-colored eggs were not the only ones that exploded.

Blake stumbled upon a patch of several eggs together, and Yang had to run for dear life when she took an actual bird egg by accident and ended up being chased by an enraged mother as she wailed apologies.

Jaune finally found a real egg and treasured it, while Pyrrha started to purposefully pick up the duds simply so she could be covered in the burst of confetti.

Ren gained a bit more muscle from carrying what Nora found, and the ginger-haired girl herself found great enjoyment in her tactics.

The hour was soon up, and the announcement was made to return to the assembly hall.

* * *

The eggs each team had collected were tallied up.

Weiss kept muttering about how they had to win for the bragging rights, while Blake wanted victory for a different reason. Ruby and Yang were simply glad they had all had fun and gotten to partake in such an event like they had so often in their childhood.

But in the end, it was clear who the winners were.

Even without turning in Jaune's egg – considering he was too proud to let go of it – team JNPR emerged victorious. Nora had found that the most abundant spot on campus for finding eggs was the most obvious one:

"The kitchen!" She beamed proudly as she stood before the rest of the school alongside her winning teammates.

Ren was rubbing a sore shoulder as Jaune continued to cradle his egg. Nora spoke happily as she addressed the rest of the students. "They were in all the fridges and under the tables! It was the jackpot!" Pyrrha patted the girl on the head in congratulations, a bit of confetti still stuck in her own crimson hair.

Ozpin officially announced their victory, and the crowds dispersed to retreat to their dorms.

But just before they left, Nora turned to Ren and threw her arms around him gleefully.

"Aaaand we got _more_ than two of every color!

* * *

**A/N: Aha this as a dumb idea I had fun. **

**Please review!**


End file.
